


Mirrors Are Dangerous Things

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Some Scribes find a mirror and ask Arthur if he thinks Nora would want it; they both do, but for different reasons.Day 26: Mirror sex ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Oral sex ⦾ Cunnilingus ⦾ Face riding ⦾ Blowjobs ⦾ Face fucking ⦾ Height difference ⦾ Height kink ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Size kink ⦾ Hair pulling ⦾ Spanking ⦾ Begging ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Creampie





	Mirrors Are Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

> no, I will not stop writing arthur/nora pieces and there's nothing you can do about it.
> 
> and yes, I did get carried away with this one, okay? stop judging me.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Yes, you do. You’re just impatient.”

Nora huffed at his words, knowing he was right, but she walked with him regardless—not that she really had a choice considering there was a hand over her eyes and an arm around her waist as he pulled her into the bedroom. She listened to the bulkhead shut and the lock click behind them before he guided her forward, more toward the center of the room, until her bare feet stepped onto something plush that almost felt like numerous blankets piled on top of one another.

“Arthur?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing beneath his hand, crinkling against his palm and fingers; but a moment after she said his name, he pulled her back against his chest.

“I’m going to uncover your eyes,” he said quietly into her ear, then placed a kiss to the skin right beneath it.

“Okay.” When he did, it took a couple seconds for her vision to adjust as she blinked a few times; but once everything came into focus and she set her sights on the object in front of her, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “Where did you find this?”

“Some Scribes found it and asked me if you might want it since they knew you were working hard lately. They figured it could be a gift.”

“I’ll definitely have to thank them later,” the vaultie mumbled as she walked forward and gently placed her fingers on the cool glass of the mirror. It was a standing one, much taller and wider than her own body, and even almost reached down to her feet; she knew she’d both love and hate it each morning when she got dressed for the day.

But, wait… why was it in the main room in front of the path to his desk?

The Elder moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist just as he began kissing the skin beneath her ear again, his beard tickling the sensitive spot and almost making her recoil; she sighed and tipped her head for him. Of course, he didn’t only hold her, because when their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror as his lips were against her neck, she realized _exactly_ why the mirror was placed in the main room instead of the bathroom.

Callused hands slid up her body and to her breasts, cupping and groping them through the thin material of her shirt as he kept eye contact with her reflection; her own hands reached back to his hips, fingers digging into the fabric of his jumpsuit.

”So, what’s your plan, hm?” she asked even though she already knew the answer. Arthur was predictable when it came to sex—it was just easier to assume he _always_ wanted it and was _always_ horny.

“What do you think my plan is?”

“I think you plan to watch yourself fuck me because you like the way you look a little too much.”

Arthur snorted a laugh against her neck and rolled his eyes, but she could only grin before the feel of teeth clamping down on the crook of her neck, biting hard enough to bruise, made her groan loudly; her head fell lazily to the side as she bared herself to him, submitting, just as he was grinding himself against her lower back—thanks to that one foot of height difference—with his cock already growing hard. And after she started pushing back against him to provide him with some friction so as to encourage him to keep grinding, he soon became impatient—the hypocrite—and made quick work of her clothes, tossing them off to the side, before doing the same to his own; soon enough, they were both naked and his hard cock was pressed downward into the curve of her ass.

One of the Elder’s hands was groping her breast again, the other having slipped between her legs, fingers touching her clit and rubbing slow circles that barely touched it, teasing; she could only whine in response. “What are you whining for, hm?” he asked playfully while pressing kisses against her shoulder.

“I want you to touch me.”

“Oh, really?” Nora was instantly spun around to be facing him, both of the Elder’s hands then on her ass, grasping and groping the cheeks. “Like this?” he asked, but before she could even respond, one of his hands pulled away and then suddenly came back, palm and fingers _clapping_ against her ass cheek hard enough to leave a nice red handprint, and she yelped from the sharp sting. “Or like that?”

“Fuck, Arthur!” she growled, but it was mixed with another whine, and his other hand came down on her other ass cheek, coaxing the same reaction from her. “God_damnit!”_

The wide grin he was beaming down at her revealed just how much of a kick he was getting out of it, but when his eyes flicked up to the mirror above her head, she watched how his tongue slid along his lower lip. “Mm. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone’s ass redden quite like yours,” he admitted.

The vault dweller turned to look over her shoulder, seeing her ass in the reflection of the mirror and—holy shit, she was _beet fucking red._ Arthur was strong and never held back on his swats—she’d learned that the hard way—but Nora was also pale and apparently the blood that rushed to the surface of the areas he’d hit turned her skin a bright fucking red, especially on her ass.

“Jesus,” she muttered to herself. She didn’t want to imagine how red her ass looked when he disciplined her and hit the same cheek more than once.

“So, is that what you meant? Or did you mean you wanted me to do something like, say, eat your pussy?”

She immediately turned back around to look at him. “Fuck yes. Please.”

“And would you like to watch me do it?”

Oh, fuck. He had a hungry look in his eyes still and she felt her stomach twist in anticipation. “Yeah.”

“Ask for it.”

“Please let me watch you eat my pussy, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he praised before leaning down to kiss her briefly; once he pulled away, he stepped back. “Turn around.” She did. “Spread your legs.” She did. “Good girl,” he cooed, and she went from watching his reflection to actually watching him as he was prowling from behind her, making his way around her side until he stopped when directly in front of her, facing her. “Now spread your cunt for me.”

Nora made a sharp inhale but did as she was told, reaching both hands down and spreading her lower lips to bare herself for him—and just as she did, the Elder got to his knees, shifted around so he was facing the mirror, and leaned back on one hand. And then his fucking face _disappeared between her legs._ The only thing she could really even see from her position while looking down was his chin and the rest of his body.

The moment she felt his tongue on her clit, though, her legs almost gave out.

Arthur’s free hand went to her hip to steady her, and she was looking down to watch as much as she could—at least until she glanced up at the mirror and realized just how fucking perfect the sight was; not only did this _feel_ amazing but it _looked_ amazing, too. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” she breathed, her eyes zoning in on his mouth against her.

Seeing the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel on his knees with his face buried in her pussy was a goddamn sight to behold and every time she saw that pink tongue escape his mouth to lap against her clit, she nearly fucking exploded; and it was easy to see everything, too, because his beard was cut shorter than usual. 

But his mouth wasn’t the only sight she could enjoy—oh, no. She was able to appreciate his bare body, the dark expanse of hair that covered his chest and stomach, some of it connecting to the hair on his groin. The muscles beneath his skin that rolled with each movement he made, every breath, every involuntary flex of his hips, all of it. And his cock was hard between his thighs—she so badly wanted to touch him, to taste him, to give his dick any amount of attention—but what he was doing to her was too fucking good to tell him to stop. 

“Baby,” she breathed, “Will you touch yourself? Please?”

Arthur made a low groan against her clit that sent shivers through her from the vibration as the hand on her hip slid off her and instead went between his thighs, fingers wrapping around his cock as he slowly pumped himself.

“Oh, fuck, you look so good, Arthur.” Nora shifted so her fingers scissored and she was spreading herself open with one hand, her now-free one sliding down to his jaw and throat, fingertips grazing over the area and feeling the muscles beneath his skin move as he sucked and licked at her sensitive clit. Fuck, she could feel herself getting close, her legs starting to tremble just enough that it was getting hard to keep herself standing; she was afraid she might collapse on his face if he made her cum.

But there was no stopping it now—her hips started moving back and forth like she was riding his face and he let her, his tongue sticking out and remaining firm so she could rub against it with each grind she made. Nora kept her eyes on him in the mirror, flicking her attention between his tongue on her clit and his hand that was stroking his cock, noticing how he’d sped up a little with his strokes and was even thrusting a bit into his own hand, matching the pace of her own movements.

Fuck.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum,” she moaned, and the second he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue rubbing roughly against it while he released a low moan of his own that sent vibrations through her core, she came—body trembling, cunt pulsing, _keening._

Arthur left her clit then and instead slid his head back a bit further, his tongue dragging along her folds until he reached her entrance and the tip pushed in to lap up whatever amount of cum he could reach while the hair on his chin nearly made her yelp as it rubbed against her clit.

Once he was sliding out from between her legs, however, she could see his beard, nose, and mouth glistening with her slick and cum as he pushed himself to stand, his palm rubbing down his face to wipe it off before his lips were pressed against hers in a rough kiss. Fuck, she could taste herself, the tangy flavor of her pussy still on his lips and tongue as it delved into her mouth in search of her own. But while they kissed, he spun them around to where her back was facing the mirror, then hooked his hands beneath her thighs so she wrapped her legs around his waist before he dropped to his knees, then gently laid her on her back. Nora spread her legs for him, expecting to be fucked, ready for the Elder to take her roughly and make her cum so hard she was left boneless, but he didn’t give her that and instead he started kissing down her body.

“Arthur?” she whined and tried to grab at him to pull him back up.

“Mm. One more,” he mumbled against her hip before his teeth clamped down on the skin there, coaxing a groan from her. He didn’t hold it for long and once he reached between her legs, he hooked his hands around the back of her thighs again and then pushed them up toward her chest and to the side, canting her hips up, then immediately diving in for her cunt. His tongue was at her clit, the pink muscle flicking and rolling while her hands reached down to spread herself again, which also allowed her to see better—and Arthur’s eyes were watching her as he ate her out, making it all the more intense.

But he pulled his mouth off after a moment. “Hold this leg up,” he ordered, tapping his fingers against her left leg; she scissored her fingers just like before to keep herself spread open for him and then used her free hand to wrap her arm around her leg, holding it in place. Arthur dipped two fingers into her cunt and Nora moaned, her back arching as much as it could from the position she was in while he started pumping his fingers in and out, his tongue paying as much attention to her clit as possible. A third finger was easily pushed in not long after and all three immediately crooked and beckoned; she was keening and begging for more as he twisted his wrist, corkscrewing, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside her just right that sent her flying straight over the edge entirely too quickly. With her cunt pulsing around his fingers as her orgasm hit, he sucked her sensitive bud between his lips and flicked his tongue against it, his fingers slowing in their beckoning demand as he helped her ride out the wave of pleasure that washed over her and threatened to drown her, to leave her chanting his name and nothing more—just absolutely broken and utterly wrecked, and all solely because of his fingers and mouth.

“Oh, god, Arthur,” she breathed, and he made a low growl against her before pulling away, slowly sliding his fingers out of her pussy. His hand lifted to her face then and she opened her mouth out of instinct, allowing him to slip the three fingers in so she could suck her slick from them.

“Mm, there you go, baby. Suck ‘em clean,” he purred; his voice was low and husky and it sent shivers through her. Nora’s tongue slid along his fingers, diving between them and dragging around them while she sucked just like she’d suck his dick—cheeks caving while she kept eye contact. And once they were clean, Arthur slipped the digits free from the warm confines of her mouth before leaning in to gently press his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

She was ready for him to fuck her, she really was, but he pulled away again and just stood up, leaning down to help her do the same, though he only helped her to her knees.

Oh.

One of his hands went to her hair, fingers threading into the strawberry-blonde locks to hold her head still as his other hand was wrapped around his cock so he could lightly tap the head against her lips. Nora opened her mouth and took him in, though he still prevented her from moving and instead took the initiative by slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking her face. He didn’t even go too deep and instead let her taste him at first before he eventually turned her head just slightly to the right—her eyes landed on her own reflection in the mirror.

“Do you see how fucking good you look while sucking my cock?” he asked in a low voice, his hips still slowly moving; she could see the bulge of the head against the inside of her cheek every time he pushed in. “Seeing you on your knees, my dick in your mouth, down your throat, is enough to make me want to cum right away.” The Elder turned her head back toward his groin a little but kept her facing the mirror just enough that she could still see herself, and she definitely kept watching. He was pushing more and more of himself in, slipping his cock to the back of her throat where she was swallowing around it. “Such a good girl,” he praised, his voice breathless. “Always know what to do, how I like it.”

He was right—she knew exactly what to do when giving head, especially when it came to what he liked. She knew to swirl her tongue along the underside when he pushed in and swirl it along the top of the head whenever it was almost all the way out; she knew he liked a little bit of teeth here and there because he enjoyed pain to a certain extent; she knew he liked his balls pushed up against the base of his cock, squeezed upward and strained until they turned red from the pressure. Nora knew everything he loved and everything he hated.

And she knew that when he was fucking her face like this—his hips moving quickly and his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over and over—she needed to let her jaw go slack and open her throat up to avoid being gagged. 

But Arthur eventually pulled away, strings of saliva connecting her mouth to his dick that he ignored as he yanked her to her feet by her hair, their lips meeting once more in another rough kiss. He shifted them around a bit, turning their bodies to her left just slightly until he broke the kiss and spun her to where her back was against his chest again and she was, once more, facing the mirror. Immediately, their reflections made eye contact, his lips pressing kisses to her shoulder before he suddenly pushed her torso forward so she was bent over, one of his hands having grabbed a fistful of her hair again to hold her head back and keep her body from going down any further. The vaultie gasped at the forceful movement, one of her own hands moving up to wrap around his wrist as he was painfully holding her hair while her other reached back to his hip.

“Stick your ass out,” he ordered, and she did, her back bowing to do so. His free hand went between her legs from behind, fingers splayed against her groin as he sharply and suddenly pulled upward and forced her to raise to her tiptoes.

And it fucking hurt.

“Ow! You could have just told me to raise myself up, asshole,” she growled.

His eyes flicked up to her in the mirror as the hand between her legs slipped out, only for it to abruptly come down on her ass cheek, the stinging making her regret what she’d said. “You know better than to run your mouth—or do I need to discipline you instead of fuck you?”

Nora quickly shook her head. “No, Sir. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll be good, I promise.“

Arthur made a low grunt and she felt his cock between her legs, his knees bending and legs spreading much wider than her own in order to correct the height difference between them while he rubbed the head along her folds, then started easing in. And once he was hilted, he began grinding himself against her rather than thrusting, his arm wrapping around to her front to where his hand was between her legs while he rubbed his fingers against her clit, though it was lazy and without the intention of getting her off. Still, it felt fucking _good,_ and she found herself relishing in the feeling.

“Eyes on me.”

The sharp tone of the Elder caught her attention and her eyes opened—she hadn’t even realized they’d closed—and she met his gaze in the reflection of the mirror. But just as soon as she did, his hips pulled back slowly before he snapped them forward, his groin clapping against her ass and making her yelp.

“You keep your eyes open and on me at all times, pet. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered.

“Good girl.” It was only then he started fucking her, but he didn’t go slow, his hips immediately began moving fast as he took her hard.

Nora’s back was bowed still so her ass was sticking out, but when he tugged her hair so she was standing up straighter, her head so close to his, she could hear and feel his panting in her ear. He didn’t keep her like that for long, however, and instead paused his thrusts as he released her hair and wrapped both arms around her abdomen to hold her tightly against him while he stood up straight. Her feet came off the ground as he held her up, and she shifted her legs back so her feet could hook around the back of his knees, one of her hands going to the back of his head while the other to his arm.

After he had her settled in that position, he started thrusting again, though because of how close they were, the sound of skin-on-skin contact wasn’t as loud; but they still kept watching one another in the mirror and, fuck, he looked so fucking good.

“You like seeing how you look while you’re getting fucked?” he asked, his thrusts never lessening.

She nodded her head. “Yes, Sir.”

“What do you see that you like?”

Oh. Nora shook her head then, not wanting to actually say anything; she always found it hard to say shit like that about herself—and Arthur must have realized it because he didn’t press her, thankfully.

“Mm. Wanna know what I see that I like?” When she nodded, the Elder kissed the crook of her neck. “I like seeing your tits bounce with each movement.” He snapped his hips hard against her and her tits jostled a bit more than usual as if accentuating his point. “I like seeing the faces you make when you tip over that edge into your orgasm.” He snapped his hips again and she moaned loudly; fuck, her legs were trembling. “I like seeing how you fucking tremble when you’re so close to coming. And I like watching my cock slip in and out of you.”

Nora bit her lower lip, releasing a whine.

“You wanna watch, too?”

Oh, fuck. She never really got to see his cock in her that easily because of the way their bodies were when they fucked, so she eagerly jumped at the opportunity. “Fuck yes. Please, Sir. Please let me watch.”

Arthur slammed into her one last time, making her keen, before pulling his hips back enough to slip out; he then untangled them and got them on the ground, him sitting on his ass and her sitting in his lap, back against his chest. And only once she looked at the mirror did she realize how fucking close he’d moved them—they were _right there;_ and with his legs bent and knees spread out to the side, it meant there wasn’t even the full distance of his legs between where they were and the glass.

Nora lifted her hips, seeing his hand beneath her from behind grabbing hold of his cock and lifting it so she could sink down on him; and once she did, she released a soft moan when their hips were flush. The Elder’s arm snaked around her middle and he sat up completely, his face now coming up to her shoulder so she could see him in the mirror, and they locked eyes. A few soft kisses were placed to her shoulder just as she started grinding on him.

But Arthur shifted their bodies to where they were leaned back a bit, giving her a better angle to see exactly where they connected, where his cock disappeared in her cunt. “Look how well my cock fits in you,” he purred into her ear, his hips slowly moving so his dick was sliding in and out of her; the velvety skin on his cock was glistening with her slick. “You were made to take me, Nora. Made just for me—so fucking perfect.”

She nibbled her lower lip as his free hand slid down between her legs, fingers rubbing against her clit before he suddenly slapped the outside of her pussy—and she fucking _yelped,_ closing her legs around his hand. He was being so loving just a few seconds ago but then he just had to change it up; it always gave her whiplash when he did. Arthur tsked at her reaction, his eyes still on her in the reflection of the mirror, and a soft kiss was placed on her shoulder.

“Open them.” When she whined and went to object, he gave her one last warning before she knew he wouldn’t be so nice again. “I said open them.”

Nora obeyed, opening her legs, and he rewarded her with rubbing her clit again, all four fingers just lazily circling along the area with no actual intention of making it very pleasurable even though it still felt good—before he slapped his fingers down on her one more time. She yelped yet again and closed her legs around his hand like before.

“Mm. Such a good girl,” he purred before prying his hand free from between her legs.

She reluctantly spread them again without being told to, baring herself in front of the mirror while watching where his hands were at just in case. The Elder laid back then, and when she glanced over her shoulder at him, he gave her a grin before she felt his hands reach up to her waist and pull her back a little, her own hands going back to settle on his ribs so she was holding herself up.

“Lift your hips, love,” he ordered, so she did.

And, fuck, the moment she obeyed, he just started brutally fucking her. Arthur used the leverage he had from planting his feet on the ground with his knees bent to fuck up into her, and she could see everything he was doing clearly with her legs spread wide and on the outside of his—his hips were smacking against her ass, his cock was ramming into her over and over again, his balls were slapping into her clit each time he hilted, and his shaft was _definitely_ rubbing against that hidden bundle of nerves deep inside her each time he moved in and out.

Nora found herself mewling for him, screaming his name, begging—_harder, faster, deeper, more, more, more._ Never satisfied because she was right on the fucking edge, but she just needed a little more; she just needed that extra help to send her right over.

“Arthur,” she breathed, though she wasn’t even sure if he’d heard her because of how low she’d said his name. “Baby.”

The Elder cursed beneath his breath before pulling his hands from her waist and knocking her arms off his ribs, making her fall back flat against his chest as he changed his thrusts into slow movements, just grinding up into her while his heavy breaths were exhaled against her temple, his arms wrapped around her body as he held her tightly.

“Sir,” she tried again, and he finally grunted in acknowledgement. “I want—I want to touch myself. Please.”

“Mm. Go ahead, but tell me before you cum.”

The vaultie sat back up with his assistance and his hands were back on her waist, one of her own back on his ribs while the other slipped down between her legs, fingers rubbing her clit. Her hips weren’t held up yet but he was still fucking her, instead not even caring about whether she lifted them or not and just pushing her up with his own thrusts and letting her drop back down on him from the force of gravity, slamming against his groin as he was starting to thrust back into her each time. It was sending her over the edge so fucking fast.

“Baby, I’m so close,” she moaned, her legs trembling just on the outside of his while her pussy tightened around his cock. “I’m gonna cum. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Nora felt him sit up, her hand getting knocked away from his ribs as he held himself up with one hand planted on the ground behind him, the other wrapping around her midsection and pulling her back against him as he started fucking her rougher, putting more force behind his thrusts that made her cum almost immediately.

“Cum for me, pet. I wanna hear you scream my name while you watch yourself cum all over my cock.”

She tipped right over that edge while trembling, pulsing, _keening_ for him, her eyes stuck on the way his cock kept pumping in and out of her while her own fingers were rubbing her clit until she couldn’t take the stimulation anymore—but she could damn well see the slight streaks of white on his cock as he fucked her, the receipts of the way he always left her absolutely wrecked.

Arthur was searching for his own orgasm now, though, since he must have been close. And oh, yes, he was close; she heard his breathing increase, the sound of his moans growing a bit louder, though he was never really one to moan or groan or grunt loudly, instead saving his noises for dirty talk, always the call-and-response type.

“Fuck, Nora, I’m gonna cum,” he growled, his hips clapping against her ass as he started fucking her harder.

“Cum for me, Arthur. I want you to fill me up, baby.”

His breath was hot against the back of her neck as he panted and she heard the moan that was the sign of his end—a low rumble that escaped his throat as he came, though he only pushed himself in halfway rather than burying his cock to the hilt like he usually did, but his hips still slightly thrusted as he was in the midst of coming, regardless. Once he finished, he kept himself in her at first as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder after he sat up again, their eyes meeting in the mirror once more. But she lifted her hips just enough for his cock to slip out and—_oh, god_—his cum nearly poured out of her and right onto his dick.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered.

Arthur reached a hand down and scissored his fingers, spreading her lower lips open and forcing her hips to cant with his own so she could see herself in full view in the reflection of the mirror; she was fucking _leaking_ his cum, whatever amount that hadn’t essentially poured out of her just dripping out, instead. “Look at that,” he said, tsking. “Guess you’re gonna have to clean up what was lost and we’re gonna have to replace it, aren’t we? Because you know my cum doesn’t go to waste, don’t you?”

Nora bit her bottom lip before locking eyes with him in the mirror again. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
